


Преодолимо

by fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake), Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Они очень разные. И всё-таки они вместе.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Преодолимо

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escuadrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Точка зрения](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715324) by [escuadrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla). 



Они были очень разными, и по всему выходило, что им друг с другом должно было быть тяжело. Их разделяли вкусы, предпочтения, привычки — мелочи, которые, как те капли, подтачивают и разрушают даже самый крепкий гранит.

Тони пил кофе. Точнее сказать, он жил им. Разумеется, он пил ещё воду (во время тренировок) и алкоголь (коктейль на вечеринке, бокал вина за ужином или стаканчик виски вечером, чтобы расслабиться), но в остальное время — исключительно кофе. Много кофе.

Стивен когда-то, как и любой среднестатистический американец, тоже пил в основном кофе. Однако за время обучения в Камар-Тадже в числе прочего познал магию настоящего чая, и с тех пор на меньшее не соглашался.

* * *

Тони, зевая, выбирается из мастерской на кухню и с удивлением щурится на солнце, которое, по его ощущениям, должно было подняться только через пару часов. А вот хорошо знакомый уже хлопок портала за спиной удивления не вызывает. Он включает чайник, выставив температуру на девяносто градусов, достаёт с полки френч-пресс, кофе, заварник и чай. Горячей водой ополаскивает обе ёмкости, заваривает кофе, а когда на маленьком дисплее чайника загорается «84» — наполняет заварник и ставит вместе с чашкой на стол перед Стивеном.

— Сенча?

— Да. Любезный подарок от японских партнёров, — улыбается Тони и тянет руки к коробке, из которой доносится чудесный аромат свежей выпечки.

Круассаны прямиком из французской пекарни. Французской — буквально, из самого сердца Монмартра.

Стивен фыркает, наполняя свою чашку:

— Я смотрю, все твои деловые партнёры повадились дарить тебе чай.

— Ну да. А Вонг вдруг страстно полюбил пить в твоём храме камбоджийский кофе.

В конце концов, чай и кофе спокойно могли ужиться на одной полке в буфете.

* * *

Тони презирал тривиальность во всём, даже в одежде, а потому его гардероб пестрил красками, аксессуарами и эклектикой. И только безупречное чувство стиля спасало его от славы эпатажного чудака — по крайней мере, относительно его внешнего вида.

Стивен любил простоту и строгость формы. Поэтому он носил одежду Хранителя, когда исполнял свой магический долг, фрак — когда являлся под вспышки камер и свет хрустальных люстр, и джинсы с футболкой, когда ситуация не диктовала конкретных требований к его внешнему виду.

* * *

— Для полноты картины тебе недостаёт жёлтого галстука, — усмехается Стивен, окидывая Тони взглядом с ног до головы.

На Тони малиновая рубашка глубокого, насыщенного оттенка, укороченные вельветовые брюки цвета можжевеловых ягод и удивительно гармонирующий с ними грязно-зелёный, как болотная ряска, жакет.

— Какой ещё картины?

— Есть такая разновидность попугаев — широкохвостые лори. Глядя на тебя, можно подумать, что ты одного из них косплеишь.

Пока Тони, заинтересовавшись, просит Пятницу вывести ему изображение, Стивен копается в одном из ящиков и выуживает оттуда шейный платок.

— Не жёлтый? — лукаво улыбается Тони, пока Стивен прикидывает, повязать его поверх или спрятать ему под рубашку.

— Не горю желанием появиться на приёме под руку с попугаем, — чуть улыбается он.

— Ну я же хожу на приёмы с пингвином! — дует губы Тони. И протягивает ему пару запонок.

— Пингвинами там никого не удивишь, — отвечает Стивен и поддёргивает манжеты.

* * *

Тони был практиком до мозга костей. Он уважал фундаментальную науку, но предпочитал искать методы её применения в жизни, нежели парить среди теорий и смыслов, силясь разглядеть через микроскоп мышления тайну бытия. Наука должна служить человеку, а не человек — науке, таково было его убеждение.

В бытность свою нейрохирургом Стивен любил быть полезным — быть умелым, быть непревзойдённым профессионалом, из раза в раз на самых сложных случаях доказывать свою исключительную квалификацию. Но по-настоящему Стивена завораживало не живое, спасённое его руками тело, а перспективы — выводы и гипотезы, которые можно было сделать из прошедшей операции. Он любил размышлять о причинах и следствиях, докапываться до сути вещей, проникать глубже в тайны человеческого тела. Путеводной звездой его жизни было знание как самоценность.

* * *

— И как это применимо?

Стивен запинается на полуслове и недоумённо моргает, сбитый с мысли.

— Что?

— Ну, вот это всё, что ты мне рассказываешь про космические токи энергии и как они пронизывают Вселенную. Что это значит для вашей колдовской братии? Вам придаёт сил нахождение рядом с таким течением или, наоборот, отнимает?

Стивен пожимает плечом:

— Да ничего особенного не значит. Это похоже на погоду: как океанические течения или движение циклона и антициклона, только в космических масштабах и на гораздо более продолжительных отрезках времени — в тысячи и миллионы лет.

— И у магов есть что-то вроде синоптической карты Вселенной?

Стивен вместо ответа делает несколько пассов, и комнату заполняют разноцветные полупрозрачные изображения — миниатюры галактик, опутанные сетями пульсирующих нитей. Тони несколько минут бродит по комнате, как заворожённый, а затем вскидывает голову и взмахивает рукой:

— Пятница, засними-ка это и сделай модель.

— Будет исполнено, босс.

— И зачем она тебе? — интересуется Стивен, любуясь задумчивым лицом в бледных отсветах магических проекций.

Тони пожимает плечом:

— Структура атома повторяет структуру солнечной системы. Биологические нейронные сети послужили моделью для компьютерных, дав толчок развитию виртуального интеллекта. Всё, что нас окружает, так или иначе является моделью чего-то более масштабного. Кто знает, что можно создать, если положить в основу модель магического устройства целой Вселенной? Да и просто красиво.

Стивен улыбается и салютует Тони бокалом.

* * *

Любые рамки и ограничения Тони всегда считал прокрустовым ложем прогресса. Это годами сводило с ума его секретарей и помощников, так как любое, даже самое гибкое расписание летело в тартарары в тот же день, когда его составляли. Регулярность, стабильность, распорядок дня — эти слова были не для Тони Старка, менявшего часовые пояса едва ли не чаще, чем нижнее бельё.

Стивен любил определённость. Как (бывший) врач он умел приспосабливаться и не терял головы в быстро меняющихся обстоятельствах. Внезапные вызовы и кризисы во время операций приучили его быть ко всему готовым — в любое время дня и ночи. Но чтобы успешно реагировать на неожиданности, Стивен предпочитал подчинять свою обычную жизнь строгому распорядку. Ритуал повседневности был священен.

* * *

Дверь храма звонко хлопает, и с лестницы раздаются торопливые шаги.

— Я успел! Я успел!

Небо над Нью-Йорком в этот вечер необыкновенно чистое, и лунный свет щедро льётся через круглое витражное окно Санктум Санкторума, обливая высокую фигуру Стивена серебром.

Тони, чуть запыхавшийся, подходит ближе и целует его — легко, едва касаясь губами губ.

— У тебя разве не должно быть сейчас важного совещания с советом директоров?

— Пеп сказала, что справится и без меня. Не могу же я пропустить наш вечер второй раз подряд. И допустить, чтобы ты снова прогулял собрание Старейшин, чтобы побыть со мной, как в тот раз, когда я на три недели застрял в Бангкоке. Кстати, я заехал по пути в китайский ресторанчик, — Тони приподнимает бумажный пакет в руке.

— Мапо тофу?

— Двойной — специально для тебя.

— Я тебя люблю.

— За мапо тофу?

— И за него тоже.

Стивен разливает по бокалам вино, и они по давно заведённой привычке проводят поздний вечер под полной луной, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга.

* * *

Разные вкусы, предпочтения и привычки могут быть маленькими занозами в отношениях, неприятно зудеть и колоть, пока раздражение не разрастётся до настоящей язвы. Но никакие различия не важны, когда люди строят отношения на любви, уважении и принятии.

По крайней мере, Тони и Стивен верят в это.


End file.
